Forum:Elemental Pistol Effectiveness
Hello, Im new, Just got a question that I couldnt get an answer for from the regular wiki. How effective are Repeater pistols & machine pistols as elemental weapons? Because Im making an elemetal specialization lilith build & I need to be able to reliabley shoot an elemetal effect pretty much all the time. :look for items w/ high tech pools. this involves mechanics but maliwans will have high tech and tediore protectors. if you are not worried about the multiplier. also thanatoi, they wont proc every shot but fire enough so you wont notice. 09:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::More specifically, your starting 4 should contain: A Defiler, a Firehawk/Hellfire, an Orion, and an Ogre/Cobra. 10:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::"Normal" elemental pistols are pretty good, compared to, say, elemental Shotguns or Machine Guns. However, if you are looking for elements, sooner or later, your line-up will just become the elemental legendaries, because they are so much better than normal elemental weapons. Not only do most have crazy amounts of tech, they also don't suffer from reduced damage. IMO, they are imba, but whatever. happypal (talk • ) 12:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Anything less than an unique or pearlescent repeater is useless. But imo they are the best elemental weapons on pandora, see this-- 12:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Dont forget the Hornet repeater. However if you have just started the game, SMGs IMO, are going to be far better in the hands of a Lilith with a Mercenary com or a Tormentor com. 14:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tips eveyone! Been experamenting with high muliplyer fire sniper rifles & fire smgs. So far so good!A LB Gamer 19:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I personally am very fond of the pistol Siren + Tormentor combination. You get that bucket full of starter repeaters at the very beginning of the game, so there's no need to waste even a single point of proficiency on SMG. Alternate between Diva and Spark for your first skills, use Lady Finger on Bone Head, use The Clipper (boosted by Spark) on all the Skags in the rest of the canyon and even into the Arid Hills. By the time you start finding elemental revolvers (in Sledge's Safehouse, most likely) you'll have a few points of pistol proficiency already stored up for them. Two classes of great elemental weapon for the proficiency cost of one. Dämmerung 20:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) @ Veg, Hornet is good but there's too many random factors associated with it (x2-x4 is possible, Dove version possible) Making it getting a good version almost impossible. On top of that even a regular Nemesis is not as rare as a x4 corrosive hornet and is more powerful in comparison.-- 15:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Really??? I have found hornets by the dozens, even a dove hornet, but I have yet to see a single nemesis, no matter how bad. :( I'm sure I can dig up some x4 corrosive hornets. Where are you finding these Nemesises? Gimme the coordinates, I'm going there nao!! Logisim 23:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) @ Ricey, I have found many x3 and even a few x4 Hornets. The X4 version is more rare, but even the X3 version is a powerful Acid elemental pistol. Its high RoF, even with burst fire, more than makes up for its lower damage compared to a Defiler. The Nemesis is more powerful than the Hornet to be sure, but is MUCH harder to find by yourself. 01:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Uhh Penguin luck I guess...So far I've only ever found a single x4 (not a very good one either). But I've found a x4 Nemesis Invader and at least 4 other x3 and x4 Nemesises off Craw-- 02:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I would say very lucky indeed. Dont forget the Nemesis is a Pearlescent. Many players have never found a single Pearl of any kind, let alone a Nemesis Invader( rarest of the Nemesis). I myelf have only found 2 low quality Nemesis and neither were better than my best Hornet at Acid damage. I had to trade for my good Nemesis. 04:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Arguably, each elemetal weapon of individual kind are only good for specific scenarios especially at high level. For example Corrosive is most effective against Alpha Skags & Crimson Lance (Barring Chemical Troopers), Lightning is most effective in tearing down shields, & Fire & Explosive tend to be best against non armored & or non shielded opponets. Barring these specific scenarios as some one said above you'd be doing much higher dps with an Anarchy SMG or a Double repeater/Machine pistol. Normally a SMG is a much better choice of weapon for the Siren Class due to the possibilty of Mercenary Class mod spawning with Ammo Regeneration, but if it came down to a choice between Repeaters or Machine Pistols, Repeaters would be a better choice for the Siren Class. I'm having a blast at the momment with Spectre Class Mod with Ammo Regen & S&S Orion (Lightning Sniper Rifle) . Jsachun 13:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually Repeaters are actually probably the most diverse weapons on Pandora. And Mordecai with Gunslinger is hands down the best pistoleer. 90% increase in fire rate makes Double Thanatos perform better than my Lilith's Anarchy (Due to the high accuracy). Also allows me to put a rediculous number of bullets on target with the Nemesis (If all 18+5 shots proc x4 and Gun Crazy activates it's about 200 shock/corrosive rounds on target within 3 seconds). Not to mention "Pistols" includes Revolvers too. Let's see: Powerful Non-Elemental Pistols: Jakobs unforgiven: I've seen 511x7 unforgivens. S&S Thanatos: ~200x2 versions with 12.5 fire rates are pretty common Mashers: Pretty much any masher is incredibly powerful with good accuracy Vengeance: Not so much for the weapon, but for the effect. Incendiary: Firehawk: Hands down the 2nd best incendiary weapon on Pandora, x6 proc with 5+ fire rate (plus gunslinger gives 90%) will make this second to only the Hellfire. Shock: Nemesis: No need to say anything here, large tech pool, incredibly accurate, decent fire rate (insane if it has the invader scope). Best multi-elemental weapon in the game. Tsunami has a rather small tech pool, Chimera is rather random. Aries: Transfusion and somewhat powerful procs Corrosive: Nemesis Defiler: Easy to find, carried me through my first playthroughs. Good ones are accurate and powerful There's no other weapon archetype that offers good elemetal weapons for ALL elementals. Sniper rifles are missing a good corrosive, CRs missing a good incendiary (Draco is just a regular incendiary with an enlarged mag), SMGs missing a good shock & corrosive (Tsunami is decent but only proc often if you have + elemental effect Mods). Eridians have poor weapons in general, so are Rocket Launchers.-- 03:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC)